


The Tragedy of Knowing Someone

by LapisExilis



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016), Unbreakable (2000)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: A conversation that probably happened during the events of "Unbreakable" before David and Elijah shook hands.





	The Tragedy of Knowing Someone

"Do you still feel it?" Elijah asked

"No" David answered. 

David smiled at him. The man who had helped him discover himself. 

                  _______

"Is it hard to... you know?" David asked sheepishly. 

"To what?" 

"Be with a woman- or whoever... intimately?"

Elijah shot him an incredulous look. "Well I'm not exactly the ladies' man, but..." Elijah proceeded carefully.

"Like you don't get attention" David interjected playfully. 

"Why, because I'm crippled?"

"No!" David looked at him then looked away. " I mean you're confident, stylish... Good-looking. You have a certain magnetism." David glanced back and Elijah was smiling.

 

                  _______

"I think this is the part where we shake hands"


End file.
